


SCULLERY MAID

by lildark7



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole - Freeform, Gen, Maid, One-Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Short Story, hug, option, scullery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildark7/pseuds/lildark7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole making the scullery maid stop crying. No kittens, cheese and mint required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCULLERY MAID

_"I'm not really real. They already want to forget me."_ \- Cole.

* * *

 

Cole was on his way to the kitchen. He had heard the sad song that called to him, louder than any of the others present at the moment. He would go to her first. She was in pain.

 

“Can’t you do anything right?!” the cook shouted. “Do I have to do even the most menial of tasks myself? You’re supposed to help me, not make more work for me! I should have you thrown out of the kitchen!”

“But--!” the scullery maid began, but was cut of by more shouting from the cook.

“Get out of my sight, while I clean up your mess!”

The maid hurried out of the kitchen, holding her bright red cheek. The cook had backhanded her across the face before he had started shouting.

She had burned herself on a pot and in response spilled some of the soup ready for serving. The inside of her hand was raw and blistered, searing with pain.

She sat down in the grass under a tree in the courtyard, still sobbing. “I didn’t mean to spill it,” she whispered. “It was an accident. Why does he always shout at me...”

None of the other maids would come to comfort her, she knew it. They were too scared the cook would let his bad mood out on them.

It took her a moment to realize that someone had approached her. A young man, wearing a large hat. She thought she recognized him. Wasn’t he living in the rafters? She couldn’t say for sure.

“Hello,” he greeted her.

She looked at him. He was holding a bandage and a small jar with salve. He was nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Hi.”

“I’m Cole.” He crouched down and set the jar beside him. “You’re hurting.” He pointed at the hand she was cradling in her lap. “I can help. If you’ll let me bandage it.”

She hesitated, but then held her burned hand out to Cole. She didn’t even bother to wipe the tears away that were still falling from her eyes. She didn’t care if he saw her cry. “I’m Sally.”

Cole nodded and carefully unscrewed the jar with salve to put it on the bandage. “I heard the cook shout at you. It wasn’t your fault. It happened to him before too.”

“I know,” Sally replied. “It’s just not fair. It’s not like I spilled the soup on purpose.” She paused and winced when he put the bandage on her hand. It only stung for a moment, then a soothing, cooling effect numbed the pain.

Cole gently wrapped the bandage around her hand several times, and tied the ends into a knot.

Sally smiled at him. “Thank you, Cole.”

“He’s sorry he hurt you. His head is in pieces. He needs to make it all work.”

Sally huffed. “Yes sure he’s sorry. Not in a million years.”

“He will apologize when you come back,” Cole told her.

Sally laughed at that. He had said it with so much conviction that she actually wanted to believe him. “You’re a strange boy,” she said. “But kind.”

She stood and Cole got up as well.

“Thank you for bandaging my hand. I really appreciate it. You made me feel better.” Sally smiled at him again. A warm, genuine smile, full of gratitude. “I wish you well, Cole. I hope I’ll see you around.”

Cole’s eyes trained onto hers and looked into them. “You want to remember?” he asked.

“Yes.”

The simple word took his breath away. He couldn’t speak. Didn’t know what to say.

Before he could even move, Sally had stepped close and wrapped her arms around him.

The moment seemed to stretch forever before Cole returned the embrace and Sally moved away again, turned and left, leaving him feel lighter than he had before.


End file.
